


Achilles (Rider)

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: The ABC's of NSFW Chaldea Edition [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Holy Grail War (Fate), Kinks, Light Bondage, Lust, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Roleplay, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sensuality, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Summary: Come see more of my work at creativefandoms.com
Relationships: Achilles | Rider of Red & Reader
Series: The ABC's of NSFW Chaldea Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720363
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Achilles (Rider)

A = Aftercare

It goes without saying that loving you is like loving a goddess. Treating you the same way he did Briseis, his love does not stop just because the sex does; he isn’t a rider for nothing. Riding everything to its natural end with all the vigor and virility a man as blessed as he can, his lips do not leave your sensitive flesh nor do his hands stop combing through your hair or caressing you; mapping the hills and valleys of your body so he can remember them forever.

Also being possessive, he won’t let you leave the bed. Loving the idea of you basking in everything that encompasses your love be it fatigue or fluid he will happily get whatever you need; especially if it means he gets you to look at his gorgeous person in a lascivious way.

B = Body part

His favorite part? Favorite common part would be your ass. Favorite uncommon part would be your feet because any part that carries you closer to him is worth his worship.

C = Cum 

The territory is huge in ancientGreek culture. As a result, marking his territory with his cum is a big deal. Though he would never publicly humiliate you with it, he loves to cum in every way possible. His cock between your ass cheeks as he ejaculates like a fountain onto your back from behind so it drips down your spine and sides, onto your face as you jack him off and lick his bulb, though he does his best to have none get into your beautiful hair (he is considerate), in your hand as your lips are locked as he moans into your mouth and bites your lip while his fingers dig into your ass, you swallowing each other's sensitive spots in a sixty-nine, all and anyways you cum work for him.

He also likes to torture himself with the slick and sickly sweet nectar between your thighs every chance he can. No matter where you are if he can discreetly slide his fingers into your pussy just to show his raging desire for you he will.

D = Dirty Secret 

He wants to dress you up like a boy every now and again. It isn’t because he is secretly gay it’s just Greek culture accepted homosexuality as a part of society, especially in the military where options were limited and testosterone was high. There is also the part about him loving anal which coincides with him being an ass man.

E = Experience 

He has a wealth of knowledge of both men and women. Having bedded his share of prostitutes and loose women, he is a master of the bedroom and a connoisseur of sexual experiences. From kinks to the less than thirty-second orgasm he is ready and able to please at a moment's notice.

F = Favourite Position 

Surprisingly not anal, though that’s his second favorite. Above all else he wants you to be the rider instead of him. No matter if you and he are seated cross-legged facing each other in lotus or you are straddling him conventionally as long as you are in charge on top of him riding up and down his shaft he is in ecstasy. Watching your body sheath him with all those faces you make as your body bounces and jiggles on top of him both turns him on and validates his prowess. Knowing he pleases you is the most important.

G = Goofy 

Achi will never be goofy. He may tease and he will flirt shamelessly, maybe even chase you naked behind closed doors and in public (he has nothing to be ashamed of) but he never takes sex lightly. Pleasuring a woman is a war on foreign soil. Every move and misstep could mean sudden death so ensuring your happiness and well being is essential. Joking around like a child demeans his love for you and cheapens it in his eyes. 

H = Hair 

Bushier then most, the Rider’s hair is the same color all around. He is not averse to trimming or even cutting back, but he isn’t interested in going hairless. For one, the chafing is torture all unto itself. There is also the issue of how irritated it gets when the hair grows back. There is also something slightly kinky to him about your face being hurried in his hair. Being something he loves to do for you, it seems natural to him that you would enjoy the rich aroma the hair collects of the two of you as you sweat and secrete together. It’s something primal that bring him back time and time again.

He is also well endowed in terms of girth so his bush makes his size a little more manageable at first glance. The optical illusion of sorts.

I = Intimacy 

Achi is very romantic. Though he puts on airs of a slightly aloof playboy, you get him behind closed doors and he coo’s in your ear, kisses behind your knees, tucks hair behind your ears, reads you ancient poetry, feeds you and dotes on you in any and all ways you will allow. He even is happy just being with you as you fall asleep in his arms despite it giving him the worst case of blue balls.

J = Jack Off 

Masturbation is as normal as breathing. Not seen as something that substitutes you but as a substitute for other more intimate pleasures it helps him pass the time between your lovemaking since his appetite for you is voracious; leaving him wanting to fuck at least three times a day if you will let him with two quickies in between on good days.

K = Kink

It would be more appropriate to ask what kink doesn’t he have? Sticking to human fetishes/kinks since animals and interspecies seems to be his hard no, Achi loves toys he can use on you. The only toy he wants you to use on him is either the cock and ball cage or the anal beads. Other than that, toys are only for your pleasure.

He also doesn’t like bondage. Having dealt with prisoners of war and war atrocities, the concept hits too close to home. The only exception he has made is using silk to tie your hands to the bed so you are completely at his mercy.

He also doesn’t roleplay unless it’s to dress you up as a boy, but even then he doesn’t want you to act like a boy he just wants to see you as a boy.

Though he loves to cum everywhere he doesn’t like golden showers or anything of the like. That was what rich men did to their slaves as a way to demean them and that is not how he sees you. You aren’t his possession.

L = Location 

He’s an exhibitionist and an introvert when it comes to sex. He is just as happy fucking in the house as he is you lifting your skirt in the park on the slide.There are no favorites because any place with you is his favorite.

M = Motivation 

You kneeling in bed naked with your tits dangling between your arms, slightly panting is the image that never leaves his mind. That being said, all it takes is that look in your eye or that suck of your spoon and he is on you stripping you like you are on fire.

N = NO 

Truthfully he doesn’t like drunk you. Not that you aren’t cute but he won’t fuck you drunk. It’s a turn-off. You aren’t yourself. You don’t love him or want him the same. You are too easy and pitiful and it just isn’t attractive.

O = Oral

Giving all day every day multiple times. Especially if he can do it upside down and you can fondle him while he does it. Yeah, blow jobs are nice but nothing beats the noises you make or the way your body responds as his fingers penetrate your core, and his tongue sucks, licks, and tugs on your clit.

P = Pace 

It’s so hard for Achi to be gentle. Yeah, he starts out that way but it doesn’t last. He’s a rider, what do you expect not to mention his weapon on choice is the lance. He wants to sheath you completely every thrust and being as strong as he is he wants to hit your spot every time, though he is conscious of the toll he takes on your body and makes conscious efforts not to get ahead of himself.

Q = Quickie 

Quickies are between lovemaking session snacks. They pave the way for later adventures. They also aren’t meant for Achi to get off, in fact, he never orgasms during quickies. He saves himself for the real deal but he is so addicted to you he has to have you even if it doesn’t get him relief. He made it clear from the start that is what they were for and you should never think he didn’t love you or want to be more intimate just because he tagged your ass in the car.

R = Risks

Hell yeah, he wants to experiment. He even took up playing porn games online and reading Playboy, Hustler, and others just to see what people were into to see if maybe you might want to do stuff. You even caught him reading women’s sex articles in magazines when you went to the book store to pick up some light reading.

S = Stamina

Achi can go all night and that’s no exaggeration. Having so much experience with sex he is able to delay his orgasm and control his pleasure so he can stay hard without issue for long periods of time and uses the lulls after orgasm to go down on you and recover, gently toying with your sex so you recover from being overstimulated while staying wet and willing.

T = Toys

Achi’s sex closet is like James Bond’s weapons closet. The man has hand-powered and electric toys for days not to mention nipple clamps, butt plugs, silk ties, feathers, etc. He is happy to use as many or as few as you want at any given time, though only half a dozen on him depending.

U = Unfair 

Achi’s main “problem” is his love of PDA. Don’t sit at a table with a blocked view or he will slide under it and eat you out in public. Don’t lean back over a chair or a couch because he will lift your shirt and bra so he can suck your nipples quickly before putting you back together. Don’t sit in his lap or he will unzip his pants and slip inside you one way or another. Don’t fall asleep near him or he will pin you down and lick your ear before tugging on the lobe.

V = Volume 

The louder the better at home or in the car. In public, he wants to see if he can break your silence and make you cry out. It really just depends on the situation. If it gets his name to tear from your lips though, that’s really all he wants to hear. That and to be called your stallion.

W = Wild Card 

Loves taking baths with you. He actually won’t let you take one unless you take it with him. He loved baths when he was alive and finds the sex in them erotic. Mostly though he wants to feel the relaxing warmth of the water and the suppleness of your skin as you rest tranquility in his chest. Nothing is more fulfilling than knowing you feel as safe as you do naked in a bath with him.

X = X-Ray 

He’s got the girth to fill you to stretching point, though he falls an inch short of average length. With his power though you never notice since he hits you right every time. He’s also slightly curved up so you soak everything around you almost instantly. His balls are also much larger than normal, hence why he secretly loves being called your stallion. He hopes one day to get you pregnant but as of yet, he is happy to take anything you give.

Y = Yearning 

The only man with a sex drive potentially larger than Achi’s is Kintoki, but he is rumored to not last even a quarter as long.

Z = ZZZ 

As long as you are in his arms or on his chest it doesn’t matter how you fall asleep. As long as you are as close as you can be.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see more of my work at creativefandoms.com


End file.
